She Will Be Loved
by heartforthehopeless
Summary: Songfic based on 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Jacob and Bella are best friends. She was broken. She always goes back to Jake for support. Does she realize how he feels? More importantly, does she return those feelings? Rated M to be safe.
1. Prolog

Prolog

**Hey! This is my new story. It's a songfic based on the song called 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. I hope you like it. I know that there are a lot of 'best friends fall in love' stories out there for **_**Twilight **_**but this time it's Bella and Jake instead of Edward. Give it a chance please! Let me know what you think. I don't mind flames.**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Prolog

She was eight when she moved to Forks, Washington. It wasn't by choice that she came to this very green place, though in her mind, it certainly was her fault.

This little girl was broken. Nobody knew just how broken. How she blamed herself for what happened.

There was one person who could pick up all the little pieces of her life. He loved her. This was no simple love. This was the deepest, purest type of love, which is the only type of love that can start when you are naïve and innocent.

Indeed they were very naïve. One of them stayed that way.


	2. Chapter 1: Angelic Beauty

Chapter 1

**Here it is guys! I'll be posting the next chapter of 'When You Ran away' soon. Please Review!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopless**

Chapter 1: Angelic Beauty

He stared at her from across the table. She was pretty. She was small. Her face was round and babyish. Her hair was long and wavy. Some would have considered it curly. The deep brown of it contrasted starkly with her pale skin. What he noticed the most, though, was her big, brown eyes-angels eyes, he thought to himself.

He wondered why she was sad. He could see it in the eyes he was so drawn to. He made up his mind right then that he would talk to her at recess.

"I'm Jacob but everybody here calls me Jake. What's your name?" he asked even though he knew it was Isabella.

Startled, she looked up into the brown, almost black, eyes. They belonged to a tall, gangly boy with chin length hair. His skin was a color that looked like a permanent tan. She thought that at that moment, while she was looking up at him, with the rays of sun all around him, he was…sort of beautiful.

"My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice Name. Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure," she said, slightly confused.

Why was this boy talking to her? All she wanted to do was disappear.

"Why are you sad?" he asked, cocking his head.

She was a little shocked he had noticed. She had tried so hard to make the red on her face go away.

"My mom d-died."

He put his arm around her shoulders. She immediately felt better.

"My mom is gone too. She had cancer for a long time."

By this time they had started to walk around the jungle gym, holding hands. The recess guards saw them and thought it was adorable.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked her.

She could answer that question. It wouldn't be so bad to say 'no'.

"No. H-how about you?" she asked, trying to get the focus off herself.

"I have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. They're twins and pains in the butt. They're always pickin' at me."

She tried to keep the tears at bay, but one slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly but he still saw it. He didn't let on though.

"You know what I like best about school? The jungle gym. You can hang upside down and everything, just like a monkey!" he said, showing her his best imitation.

He scratched his underarms and screeched wildly while swinging around on a bar.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She giggled and covered her mouth. Then she started to laugh shamelessly.

He stopped momentarily and listened. It was the most beautiful sound. Like wind chimes almost, no, bells. It sounded like _bells_.

She had stopped giggling but her eyes were shining. Then he did something stupid. He was so busy staring at her that he didn't notice himself slipping. He fell off the bar he had been hanging on.

"Oof, ouch," he said when he landed on the wood-chipped ground.

"Jacob! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Bells." Oops.

"Bells?" she pondered the nickname a minute before saying,"I like it," and smiled, pulling him up to his feet.

They spent little time apart after that. They were best friends. So were their fathers. Charlie and Billy, Jacob's dad, had been long-term fishing partners. No bond between men is stronger than of those who fish together. Anyway, because of this bond, Bella and Jake were in and out of school.

Jake knew the minute that he heard her laugh, that he was very in love with Bella. It was innocent and pure, but a love all the same.


	3. Chapter 2: Unhealthy Addiction

Here it is

**Here it is! The second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 2: Unhealthy Addiction

The most popular boy at school. Dylan Snyder. She was going out with Dylan Snyder. What in the hell did she see in him? He was attractive.

"Jake? Are you still there?"

He snapped back to reality. He realized that he still had her on the phone.

"Dylan Snyder? As in captain of the football team Dylan Snyder?"

"Um…yes?" she said, puzzled.

He had to come up with an excuse. Anything so she wouldn't go.

"I thought you said jocks were shallow."

"I said 'most'. I've only met two exceptions: You and Dylan."

Then why don't you go out with me, he thought?

"Besides Dylan actually has a brain," she added.

"I'm sure he does, but the question is, does he use it? Is it even functioning correctly?"

That is certainly in question since he started smoking pot when he was twelve…

"Oh, come on Jake! Whatever. I have to get ready now. Love ya babe."

"I love you too Bells," he said, knowing she had already hung up.

"you should just tell her."

He spun around to face Embry. He was smiling encouragingly.

"I know," Jacob sighed.

"Hey dude!" said Quil who was followed by Paul.

They were all good guys. Embry was the only one he willingly told about his true feelings for Bella, though the others knew just by looking at him. Quil was nice too.

He was a hard guy to figure out. He talked a lot but only to his close friends. Paul was good but also obnoxious. Actually, it was far passed that. Can we say asshole?

"Hey guys."

"Guess what? The-"the phone cut off Quil.

_I don't believe anybody feels the way I do 'bout you now, and all the roads we had to walk were winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things I'd like to say to you but I don't know how, 'cause maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all you're my wonder wall._

Jacob flicked his phone open as the guys snickered.

"Take a wild guess at who that is," one of them teased.

"Jake, I don't know what to wear! What if I'm too casual? What if he doesn't like the color I'm wearing? You've got to help me!"

He glanced over at his friends. Damn it! He knew they could hear her because they were silently laughing their asses off.

"Pleeeassse, Jaaakeee?" she said in a whiny voice.

He could almost see the pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. His heart melted.

"I'll be there in a minute babe."

"Thank you!"

He hung up. He turned around.

"Okay, let it out."

The restraints that were holding the laughter let go and it burst out.

"It must be hard to help the girl of your dreams dress for the date with the guy of her dreams, huh Jake?" Paul said between laughs.

"You have no I idea," he muttered under his breath.

"Or maybe it wont be so hard at all, helping Bella 'dress' for her date," Paul added, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Paul shut his mouth when Jacob picked up a nearby hammer.

Later…

He walked in the door and closed it behind him. He never knocked. That's the way it was when it became your second home. Bella never knocked on his door either. It wasn't necessary.

He did knock on her bedroom door. He walked in after he heard Bella yell at him. When he walked in she was wearing boy shorts and a bra.

He formed a game plan. The same one he formed every time this problem came up. The less you look at her, the less you'll have with you're member, and when you do, imagine her in clothing.

"Okay, where he taking you?"

"A party."

He took a deep breath. This was what he was worried about. The one thing Dylan was notorious for was going to the big 'get togethers' and getting stoned or drunk or both. He made up his mind that he was going too. It would be normal since Jake was invited to all the bashes because he was also a jock.

"Really? I'm going to a party too," at least now I am.

"Since when do you go to parties?" she asked suspiciously.

"Actually this will be the first one I've been to in a couple months."

"Oh," she said letting it drop.

He had been rummaging in her closet for awhile. He didn't want her to wear something revealing like was accustomed at these parties but he knew that Bella wanted to impress Dylan. He held up a pair of destroyed jeans. He kept looking for a top. He found a black off-the-shoulder top. It showed a sliver of her midriff.

"You're a genius Jake!" she said when she saw the outfit.

She grabbed his face firmly in her hands and kissed both his cheeks. His heart did a series of flips as he thought of her almost naked body against his.

"Jake? Are you alright?"

He told himself to snap out of it.

"Yeah! I got to go!"

"Oh, okay."

"Where is your party being held at?"

"Jessica Stanley, I think."

"Oh, I'll see you there. That's where I'm heading too."

He drove home thinking about Bella kissing him, and how much he wished she would kiss him the right way. Ugh! He couldn't even give her a hug with being aroused. No, that's not true. She just had to be wearing clothes when she did it.

He thought about her getting into trouble. He just hoped him being there would prevent it.

When he pulled into the driveway, he saw Embry waiting outside the garage.

"Want to go to a party tonight?"

"Sure."

He sat down on the worn out, holey sofa that sat in the corner of the garage. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What is it that makes her different for you Jake?"

"There's just something about her, Embry. It gets me every time. Maybe it's her laugh or her smile. I don't know, but when I look at her, it's like the world completely stops. Nothing else is on my mind except her. Just Bella."

"Is that healthy?"

"Probably not," he said with a miserable grin.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 3: Lips of an Asshole

Here it is

**Before I get to chapter 3 I just wanted to let you know that the song for Jacob's ring-tone for Bella is "Wonderwall" by Oasis. It's awesome and I love it. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: vamp1994, Warrioroftheseventhstar (you have an extremely long name by the way, lol. I like it!), and bbtasha.**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 3: Lips of An Asshole

Jacob walked confidently into the house. He was immediately met at the door by Jessica Stanley.

"Hi there boys, I'm so glad you came. As hostess I'd be glad to help you get anything you need. I mean _anything_," she winked and dragged her fingers down Embry's arm.

"I'm good for now, thanks," he said grimacing.

"Just let me know."

She walked away swaying her hips in a way that she thought was seductive but creeping everyone else out. Embry turned to Jake.

"I'm beginning to think that it wasn't worth it to come here, even for you Jake," he shivered, thinking of his encounter with Jessica.

Jake didn't hear him. He was searching the crowd for Bella and Asshole, aka Dylan. Though alcohol was circulated freely at these parties, pot was usually brought by one of the stoners and smoked later in one of the upstairs rooms. Since the party was just getting started, it was unlikely the stuff had been brought out yet.

The more Jacob thought about it, the more he realized how stupid Dylan must have been. He took the police chief's daughter where alcohol was being served to minors and illegal drugs were being given out. Not to mention how many teenagers would be driving under the influence.

He spotted them. He had his arm around her. She looked happy but confused. Then she looked at Jacob and mouthed the words 'one minute'. She turned to Dylan and said something to him. She blew her bangs off her forehead. It was such a simple action but it was beautiful to Jacob.

"Hi."

"Hey. So what do you think?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly what I expected, but it's still fun, I guess."

She was giving it a try for someone who wasn't even worth her passing glance. He hoped that she wouldn't get hurt for it.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"If Dylan has a drink, don't drive home with him. No matter what the label says it is. Come and ask me. Please Bells?"

"Okay, I promise," she was confused.

She was the smartest woman he knew and yet she still didn't understand the concept of a spiked drink. Smart? Yes. Naïve? Definitely.

Later…

He watched her like a hawk…actually he watched _him _like a hawk. He watched as Dylan danced with her. He watched as he taught her the right way to grind her hips against his. He watched as he leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear and a blush danced across her face. He needed a break.

"Embry, watch her."

"Got it."

It took awhile to find the kitchen. It was unbearably hot in that house. He went over to the sink. Water straight from the facet was the only probable thing not to be spiked. Seeing Bella dance with Asshole that way had made him want to get drunk but somehow he thought that she might not like that.

He went back out. He had been gone about twenty minutes. He scanned for Embry. He was leaning over a couch. His heart sank. Bella was on the couch completely drunk. He hadn't thought of _her _getting drunk!

"Jake, dude, it wasn't my fault. I didn't think that he'd give her a spiked drink."

She had a silly grin on her face and she was mumbling to herself.

"PEACHES!" she yelled and then was incoherent again.

"We've got to get her out of here."

He hefted her into his arms bridal-style. He carried her to his rebuilt Rabbit which was parked down the street. The kids always did that just in case the cops paid a visit.

"She didn't want it, Jake. She asked him for a plain Coke."

It made him feel better, knowing that she hadn't wanted to drink. At the same time it made him feel sick to his stomach that Dylan had purposely gotten her drunk. The reason for that, he never wanted to find out. It still pushed him over the edge.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Don't worry. I never regret anything I had fun doing," usually, he thought.

He stomped into the house. It was late and the stoners had pulled their lute out. He could smell it. He rushed up the stairs. He pushed the doors open, walking in on several couples in the process, until he found the right one.

"Dylan Snyder?" he called into the smoky room.

"Here! You come to join the real party Jake?"

"Nope, just came to tell you an important message from Bella."

"Bella? Oh, Bella! I thought…"

"She was drunk? Yeah, well, since she's indisposed right now, I'm speaking for her. You're a perverted asshole and if you ever come near her again, you'll have two less lips to hold that pipe with, got it?"

He left without an answer. Would he have a hard time at school after this? Nope, the whole football team thought Dylan was an asshole but wouldn't stand up to him because he was a favorite of the couch. If Dylan made one comment to the coach about you, you would be off the team. At this point, Jake didn't care. As long as Bella was safe he never cared to pick up another football.

**Leave me you thoughts please!**


	5. Chapter 4: This Is What Love Is

Here it is

**Okay, I'm back! I had a question about last chapter from a reviewer: Was it named after the song "Lips of an Angel"? Even though it has nothing to do with the plot of the chapter it was named after that song. Also: Are all the characters human? The answer is yes they are. Anyway, thank you so much to my reviewers: Alexis St. Claire, Atomic Lace, faeriegirl5617, TwilightSarah1414, sapphireice19, and MoDuinne. A very special thanks to bbtasha too! On with the story:**

Chapter 4: That's What Love Is 3

He dropped Embry off. Time to fix things.

Jake knew that Bella had used his house as an alibi. They always did that. Bella didn't know it was going to be a rough party but she did know that her dad would never let her out of the house if she said she was going to one.

Charlie was an awesome person but he was extremely protective of his only child. Bella said that even after Renee left Charlie he never changed the house. She found this book next to his bedside when she was cleaning. It was a book full of letters to Renee. In each one he promised that Bella would be safe and told her that he never stopped loving her. Bella had gone to Jake crying over that.

He called Charlie.

"Hey Jake. Is everything alright? I thought you and Bella were catching a late movie."

Think fast…

"We caught an earlier showing so we came back to the house and just vegged. Bella fell asleep so I was just wondering if she could sleep over."

"Is Billy there?"

"Yep."

"That's fine then."

"Thanks Charlie."

That was another thing. Billy. He wasn't expecting him to be happy. He deserved to be punished.

"Jake what's going on?" Billy wheeled out and noticed a very knocked out Bella.

"Dad, I'll explain everything but just let me take care of her."

He motioned with his hand and said, "By all means."

He took Bella to his room and laid her on the bed. He took off her jeans. The thought that he was undressing her didn't even cross his mind. He was doing this for her, helping her. He put the covers over her. He must have jostled her a little too much because she woke up.

"Did you know you're beautiful Jakey?"

"You _are _drunk, huh, Bells."

"God! You're so judgmental! Kiss me good night?" she giggled.

"Absolutely, Bells. Anytime, anywhere."

He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Jake felt like he was tucking in a child. He watched as she fell asleep and started snoring lightly.

"I want to tell you something Bella. I've loved you since I saw you. Maybe meeting you was fate. I chose to be your friend but when I fell in love with you, it was sorta out of my control. I miss you before you walk out the door. I love to listen to your voice. When someone says your name it sends shivers down my spine. When I close my eyes I have this permanent picture of you fixed in my mind. Every second of every day I'm thinking of a way to make you happy. I can't stand it when you're upset. When I make you smile or laugh I feel like I've just made the whole world happy because you are my world, Bells. I think that's what love is, and I can wait for you. I will wait forever for you.

"Now why don't I have the courage to say that when you're awake? God! I am so stupid! How could I have let you be alone with that asshole? He could have…done so many things. I will do anything to make sure nothing like this happens again."

He went out to the living room.

"You're tired. Go to bed."

"I understand what I did was wro-what?"

"I know you know that what you did was wrong. Next time, I think you should be more…selective when choosing recreation. Meaning: I find you or one of your friends, especially Bella, in this condition again and your life will be a living nightmare, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

He went to bed. Charlie didn't know that they slept in the same room. And more often than not in the same bed on the floor because of Bella's nightmares.

Early Morning…

Her head was hanging over the toilet bowl. All she could think about was how stupid she had been. He was beautiful, that's all. She had been fooled by a pretty face.

"Ugh…"she groaned.

"This will help with that," Billy set a glass of water by her side.

"Thanks," she croaked. She took a small sip, thanking the Lord that it helped soothe her raw throat slightly.

"It'll die down in awhile. Got to get all that crud out of you body."

"Jake didn't have anything to do with getting me drunk. He was there because…I don't know why he was there. I was so stupid to take that drink from him, even after I knew the others were drinking it. I asked him and he did it anyway. Why would he do that?" the tears were coming now, "Charlie is going to be so disappointed."

Billy leaned down and patted her back.

"First of all, I know Jake didn't have anything to do with this because he would never want to hurt you. Second, no it wasn't smart to take the drink but I'd need quite a few extra toes and fingers to count how many times I did something stupid. Third, if Charlie _were _to find out I think that it would be the person who gave you the drink that would have to be worried about it."

"You're not going to tell him?"

"Not unless I see any sign of this happening again."

She was about to say thank you when her stomach retched again. When she was done he handed her an elastic band for her hair.

**There it is! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Quil's Goddess, Bella's Rant, Jacob's

Here it is

**Hey! I got several people asking me to update faster. The thing is that I might not be able to update fast because summer and fall are so busy for me. I'll try as hard as I can, though. Thank you to my gorgeous and lovely reviewers (if some of you are guys then substitute gorgeous and lovely for unbelievably handsome, ******** ): Lady-Isowen, My Jacob (I think you actually reviewed on chapter 4 but maybe I forgot to thank you last chapter?), and lsl. A very special thank you, thank you, thank you to: bbtasha, faeriegirl5617, and TwilightSarah1414. Here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 5: Quil's Goddess, Bella's Rant, Jacob's Relief/Disappointment

He felt her body attach itself to him. She was shivering and had goose bumps. His need to protect her moved him to put his arm around her. She welcomed his warm arms and the cozy blankets. Soon she was asleep.

He opened up his eyes. Her nose was pink from crying. Her breath was minty. Her breath was coming out in deep puffs and blowing a few strands of hair around. This was what he wanted. The women of his dreams in his arms. The only thing missing was the returning love.

"Please Bells…love me too."

"Love…hold me…don't leave," she murmured.

Jake loved it when she talked in her sleep. He could always figure out what was on her mind.

"I love you. I will hold you anytime you ask. I will never leave you, I will never let you down," his promises to her.

She sighed. Okay, he could figure out what was on her mind every time _except _on nights like these.

"What do you mean?" he pleaded gently.

He watched her for the next hour, hoping there would be another clue. There wasn't but he never got tired of watching her. He didn't want to miss a thing. He wanted to see her become a woman. See her succeed in whatever she did in life. He wanted to be in her life. A permanent fixture that she loved and married and had children with. How could he even think like this when he couldn't even get the girl in the first place?

Billy peeked in.

"Complicated things, women are."

"Why in the world would you say that?"

"The smartest things on earth and yet they don't even notice what's so plain to see: love in a man's eyes. Your mother was the same way," he chuckled more to himself than Jake, "Just like your mother," he wheeled out.

Afternoon…

"Let me go Jake!"

She beat against his chest a couple times. He opened his eyes in surprise. He let her go.

"Thanks. I really need a shower," she said as she pulled herself up.

She was rummaging through his drawers for something to wear. By then, Jake's eyes had adjusted, only to see Bella in lacy underwear and a matching bra in pink.

"That's new," he said without thinking.

"What? Oh, yeah. I thought it might be nice. They're oddly comfortable. It's not bad is it?" she asked blushing.

He had rolled onto his stomach for the obvious reasons.

"No. Not at all."

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds weird."

"I'm perfect."

She shrugged (which just made it worse) and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Too slowly. Finally, she closed the door.

He let out a breath and a groan and rolled over. He'd been sleeping, _touching, that_? To the nearly naked goddess? He was going to die…

Later…

"You don't feel even a little bit sick?"

"No. Jake, do you guys have vanilla?"

"Yeah, it's in the freezer."

"I don't mean ice cream, you idiot! I mean vanilla _extract_. Good Lord."

"I have no clue what that is."

"I can't believe you're baking and eating. You're amazing."

"It couldn't have been that much is all."

"Enough to make you drunk."

"That wouldn't be hard Paul. She didn't have a resistance. She's never really drank before."

Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jake were all amazed. She threw up three times and was fine. Her stomach wasn't even upset. Paul was jealous. Jake was secretly proud. Embry thought it was awesome. Quil was just glad because he was stuffing his face.

"Guess what! We got a new student! I saw her talking to the receptionist person/lady and I think I'm in love. She's a freaking goddess," Quil excitedly went on about blonde hair and long legs.

Jake looked over knowing what he would see. Bella was steaming mad.

Finally she cried out, "Quil! How can you be so sexist! Do you really believe that the fact that she's beautiful is the only reason you would love her? So you could stand there and look at her? Is that all a woman is good for? You should love someone because of who they are inside. You should love every minute you're with them because they have a great personality. You should be willing to wait forever for them because you love that _person_. I think that's what love is."

Jake had been listening closely and when she had said those last six words his head jerked up.

"Where did you get that?"

"What?"

"'I think that's what love is.'"

"I was saying what I feel but that does sound familiar…maybe in a book or something."

Jake was both relieved and disappointed.


	7. Chapter 6:I'm Gonna Kill Him

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. You guy**s **must want to kill me. Anyway after you guys have waited so long, I won't spoil it with a long AN. (I'll give out credits at the end of the chapter)**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 6: I'm Gonna Kill Him

2 Years Later-

They were still closer than ever…almost. Bella had a boyfriend. His name was Mike Newton. It goes without saying that Jacob hated him but it went deeper. Jake hated him because he was a control freak. He was always _commanding _Bella to do things. The thing was that the old Bella would have told him to do it himself but she had changed. He would tell her to go get him a sandwich and she would do it without one word even when she was on the phone. Mike demanded all of her time and it really put a strain on Bella and Jacob's relationship. Jake knew that guy was bad news but a lot of people didn't believe it because he was an upstanding citizen in the community.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Jake!"

"So what are you up to tonight, babe? There's an all night horror fest going on and the guys and I are all hanging out at the house. You wanna come?"

"Yeah! Of course! Let me ask Mike."

She had to ask to come watch movies with her best friend? Was it worth it to just invite him along? Nope.

"Actually babe…I mean Jake, I guess I have plans with Mike that I forgot about, but maybe I'll come next time, 'kay?"

"Sure Bella."

"I know you're annoyed with me for not spending time with you lately but we'll figure something out soon."

"I'm not annoyed."

"You called me Bella. You only do that when you're being serious or when you're annoyed with me. I've got to go. I'll see you later."

Jake flipped his cell shut and sighed. That had been twice this week. It had gotten worse after graduation two weeks ago. She had only been able to spend time with Jake once since then, and it was because Mike had to work late. It was killing him. Since she had started dating him a month ago, Bella had gotten increasingly thinner. She had dark circles under her eyes and the smiles Jake loved were half hearted and rare. This man was slowly turning Bella into a drone.

Later…11:00 P.M.

Bella walked into Jake's house completely drenched.

"Whoa, Bella! Like dancing in the rain, do we?" Embry asked.

She laughed nervously,"Um, yeah. Jake, I'm just gonna grab some of my clothes from here and get dried before I watch the movies."

"Sure, sure. Actually, why don't you take a shower ? You're shivering. Go get warmed up."

She nodded and headed back.

"I thought she wasn't coming," Paul said.

"She wasn't."

Everybody shrugged. Nobody noticed the worried expression on Jake's face. Something wasn't right. A little while later when he was sure she was out. He knocked on the bedroom door. He didn't hear anything. When he came in, Bella was in one of his tee shirts, bracing herself on his dresser. She was clutching her side.

"Bella, honey? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. She tried to straighten herself out but instantly regretted it.

"Nothing, Jake. Can you leave so I can finish getting dressed."

"No because it's not nothing. You're hurting."

"I am not."

"You suck at lying Bells, now let me see."

"No," she said weakly, trying to be stubborn.

He walked over and lifted the shirt. A bruise covered her side.

"The bastard."

"Jake…I…I," she passed out and went limp in his arms.

"Guys! Get the car started! Now!"

The three guys came rushing into the room, nearly running into Jake who was carrying Bella to the door.

"Holy shit! What's up with her?"

"That bastard hit her. I'm gonna kill him. I've got to get her to the hospital. She passed out. I'm gonna kill him twice. Embry, you're driving. I'm gonna kick him where it hurts and then I'm going to kill him."

He slid into the backseat of Embry's car, still holding her tightly.

"Somebody wake up Billy and tell him to call Charlie and then you guys meet us at the hospital."

He looked back down at Bella as they pulled out.

"Bella, honey, baby, wake up. Come on! Hear my voice? Bella, Bella, Bella! Wake up! Isabella Marie Swan…" he pleaded with her to wake up.

**So I hope you liked it and I will definitely be able to update sooner now.**

**I dedicate this chapter to JacobsxImprint, Panther101, day-z1995, ****blah-blah-blahblahblahblah-bla (that's a super interesting name there.), and snowfire81. A super power charged thank you to the following repeat reviewers: bbtasha (hey!) and TwilightSarah1414.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: Why?

**So, sorry about the cliff hanger on last chapter, but I am updating sooner now so that is a good thing. I can't believe that line ("I'm gonna kill him twice") got so much publicity. The funny thing is that I changed that line at the last minute. I'm really glad I did. Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to: (drum roll please!) JaCoB's LoVeR, Chriscbth, Edwardgirl08, madameXblack, saphireice19, and WannabeWolfe. A very special, special thanks to: snowfire81 and JacobsxImprint! This whole chapter is dedicated to bbtasha (thanks for reviewing every chapter! It means a lot!)!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 7: Why?

They had taken her to the emergency room. Jacob managed to get her half-way awake. When they carried her in she was immediately taken care of.

Charlie had shown up ten minutes after they had. Now they were all waiting.( All meaning Charlie, Jacob, Embry, Billy, Quil, Paul, Sam, and his girlfriend, Emily, who were friends of Billy and Charlie.)

The doctor came down the hall. When the whole room stood up he wasn't surprised, all of them were waiting for word on their loved ones.

"I have word regarding Isabella Swan."

That is when he was taken aback. Two people sat down but the rest of the people stayed standing.

"Um, Chief Swan, she's fine," he continued on when he heard the sigh of relief and some of the built up tension ease.

He pulled Charlie aside and said," She has a couple bruised ribs. I am concerned about another matter though. I have something that I'd like to discuss with you in my office."

Charlie nodded and followed him bravely. When he came back his face was paled.

"What is it Charlie?!" Jake had been not so patiently awaiting Charlie's return.

'She's 'undernourished'. She passed out because she couldn't handle the pain plus she was exhausted and hadn't eaten in awhile."

Jacob blanched. Bella was starving herself? It was so unlike her to not take care of herself.

"The doctor said that it would be easier to correct the problem because it hadn't been too long since the habit was initiated but if we don't get her to eat then we'll have to take her to a rehabilitation center. He said that we could visit and that after I visit her then it would be best for you to go in. She was asking for you in her sleep. You've got to help me convince her that she's got to eat."

"Of course! I'll do anything. I'll feed her myself if I have to," he said passed the lump in his throat.

When Charlie came out finally, it was Jacob's turn to see her. When he opened the door to the room she had her eyes closed and her hair was fanned out on the pillow. It wasn't like it used to be. It was limp and dull not shiny and smooth like it used to be but even that change didn't make her ugly. She was still beautiful to Jacob. Her hands were folded, the one laying on top sported an I.V. He crept into the room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Doing that to yourself, it's not right!" he asked.

I'm sorry for everything. For not being with you, for lying to you, for depending on you too much,"tears slipped down her face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't cry. It's alright. I don't want those kinds of apologies, silly girl. You just can't do that yourself. You know the not eating thing is dangerous and I can't lose you."

"You think I _wanted_ to not eat? It wasn't my idea! I'll eat I swear! It just got easier to not eat when I was hurting anyway so I just stopped. I'm not anorexic. I'm sane enough to realize that no matter what he thought, I wasn't going to get pretty just by getting skinny…It'll take a whole lot more than that."

"Wait. He _asked_ you not to eat so you would lose weight? I was going to kill him, now I'm going to burn him alive," his eyes were ablaze and he was clenching his fists, making believe that Mike's head was in between them.

"But why did you stay with him?"

"It's too hard Jake."

"If you can't tell me that then answer this: Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could do this myself. I depend on you too much Jake. More then you'll ever know."

"That's not even an issue Bells. Never was and never will be. I depend on you too. Without you there keeping me from doing all the crap that springs up in mind then I wouldn't even be here. I would've killed myself by now. It goes…deeper than that too. It's hard to explain. That's what friendship is though; when people depend on each other and they protect each other. Just wait until we get Newton in court."

"I'm not pressing charges, Jake," she said quietly , knowing what would ensue.

"What?! The hell you aren't!"

"I'm not. I want this over with. I'm getting a restraining order and that's it. Then I can forget."

He took a deep breath and said," If that's what you really want Bells, but you're telling Charlie."

"She smiled weakly and said right back," Yeah, but my _best friend_ is going to back me up, because he knows this _is _what I want and it'll cure the stress factor."

He rubbed his forehead with his hand and groaned. All in all, it worked out okay. Charlie wasn't happy about not pressing charges but Bella quickly assured him that it was in her best interest to keep the matter private. The thing Charlie wanted most was to get his baby girl into perfect condition again.

As for our beloved Michael Newton? Well, three days after Bella was released from the hospital, Mike left town. Nobody really knows why except Michael, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Jacob's fist. That matter was kept private too.

**So I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Put It In Perspective Part 1

**Okay, so new chapter! Some thing pretty important happens in this chapter too. It's subtle but some of of you may be able to catch it. I won't be able to update again this week so bear with me! Thanks to: twilightsparky101! Thanks to all my repeat reviewers: WannabeWolfe, Chrisbth, madameXblack, and day-z1995. This chapter is dedicated to:………………snowfire81! **

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 8: Put it in Perspective

2 Months Later (Both Bella and Jake are 19 years old at this time.)

Things had moved quickly back to their old formation. Jake and Bella saw each other at least once a day. They usually hunted around for good places to express Bella's new hobby, photography. She was good at it too.

"Come on! You've been taking hundreds of pictures of me ever since you got that thing," he said pointing to the camera, "and I haven't taken one of you!"

"You can't use that as a point of argument. There is no way you can compare us!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're crazy photogenic and I'm…less than average."

"I can't believe you!" He bumped her on purpose as they were walking down the sidewalk, "You're gorgeous babe!"

He just said it; didn't think about it at all. He hoped that she wouldn't read too much into it.

"Now who's being sarcastic!? I have boring brown hair, eyes the color of…mud, I'm so pale I could be albino or a vampire! You've got to be kidding."

"Just let me take one teeny picture, just so that if you go missing, I can give the cops some way to identify you."

"No."

"Fine then."

He would have to resort to his on devices. Later that evening, he went to the mini mart and bought a disposable camera. He'd get a picture or her, with or without her permission.

The next day…

Bella had seemed distracted all day. Happy enough but distracted.

They were in his living room. Bella was sitting in the armchair and Jake was taking up most of the couch. Bella was reading and Jake was watching her eyes glide across the page. Her eyes glinted when she got to an exciting part and a smile on her face when she was especially interested. A frown would crease her brow when a sad part would come. He did this often, studying her, looking at her reactions.

Right now he was just waiting for the right time. The camera was wound and ready under a pillow next to him.

"As if it would ever work out that way," she exclaimed, still looking at her book.

"What?"

"This relationship is unbelievable! The plot is unnerving! What kind of relationship starts off when the heroine runs away from home, gets chased up a tree by a wolf that just happens to be his pet, they fall in love and live in a cave in the wilderness forever, raising their children on the vegetation of the field!?!"

"So you don't believe in love starting when a hero saves the damsel in distress?"

They looked at each other for half a second then burst out laughing. It was the perfect timing.

"Bella."

"What?" she said between laughs.

"Look at me."

She did and he snapped the picture.

"JAKE!" she shrieked.

He ended up sitting on the camera so he couldn't get it.

After Bella left, Jake promptly hid the camera in the bottom of his closet.

Next Day…

"Hey Billy, Jake, thanks for coming to dinner tonight."

Billy wheeled himself through the door with Jacob's help.

"It's not like we'd pass up an invitation when Bella's cooking. On the other hand, if you, Charlie were cooking that's another story," Billy said smiling.

"Well, dinner's done and flattery with not get you served first Billy," Bella said coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off and untying her apron.

They all moved to the kitchen and sat at the table. Soon everybody's plates were heaped and 'yums' were sounding out in the room.

Bella cleared her throat and said, "I have some cool news. Charlie did something totally stupid and thoughtful…he bought me a ticket to Paris.

"You're going to Paris?" she nodded, "When?" Jake asked, not sure how to react.

"I leave in a week."

"For…um…how long?"

"For about two and a half weeks. I think it'll be great. I'll get so many good photos. I mean it's Paris! How exciting is that? I mean…" she rambled on.

Jacob couldn't help but think his world was falling apart since the foundation was leaving on a joy trip to another country. It was just two and a half weeks though. How bad could it be?

"But you don't speak French!" he said, interrupting her and receiving three confused looks.

Apparently it would be pretty bad.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Put It In Perspective Part 2

**I know this is short but I promised some that I would update today so I figured something is better than nothing. And please don't come after me with pitchforks! You'll see what I mean!Thanks to my lovely new reviewer: sonyabrady1971. Of course, a very special thanks to my repeat reviewers: day-z1995, Chrisbth, JaCoB's LoVeR, and madameXblack. This chapter is dedicated to: snowfire81, JacobsxImprint, and bbtasha. So this is new... I want to start suggesting stories that you should read. They may not always be Twilight stories though. This one is actually an Alex Rider fic:**

**Alex Rider: The Search for the Girl by BlueyGooz. **

**It's a cute little Romance/Humor story.**

**Ciao,**

**Heartforthehopeless**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not wish to take any credit for creating them so no profits are being made by this story. Although if she wanted to GIVE me Jacob, I wouldn't mind…;)**

Chapter 9: Put it in Perspective, Part 2

They were on their way to the airport. Charlie was letting Jake take her because he had to work. Charlie wasn't too happy at all about being called out at the last minute.

"Bye Bella Girl. I'll see you in a couple weeks, okay? Don't trust any of the local men…on second thought; don't trust any of the local women either."

"Okay Daddy. Love ya!"

"Love you too, Bella Girl.

They shared an awkward hug and Charlie left muttering about the population and the chaces of a domestic violence call on the morning that his daughter flies to Paris.

"Ready?" Jake asks, hoping that she'll say no.

"Yes, I think so."

He shouldn't have asked.

"Do you think that we should go now in case we hit traffic on the way to Sea-Tac?"

"I think we should be fine," but one glance at her doubtful face and he said," but we can leave now just in case."

She nodded. It was just two weeks he said to himself. Just two and a half weeks.

He carried her suitcase out to his Rabbit. They climbed in and closed their doors at the same time.

"Car jinx! Now you owe me a soda when I get back!" she said first.

He chuckled, "Do you remember that time when we went to First Beach when we were sixteen and you stepped on that piece of glass and I had to carry you to the Rabbit and drive you to the ER but I forgot to shut the door after I put you in-"

"And when I shut it you shut your door at the same time. We both, at the same time shouted 'Car jinx!' and that was the very beginning of car jinxes."

Well, at least she's planning to come back thought. Of course she's coming back! It's just two and a half weeks. He just had to put it in perspective. She would be gone for two and a half weeks. That wasn't too long and besides, maybe by the time she got back he would have the courage to tell her that he loved her.

Then one of Bella's favorite songs came on and it was amazing how fitting it was even though it was so old.

Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

He heard Bella singing softly just like she always did. Jacob wondered if this held anything for her.

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Whether she went to Paris to take pictures or Egypt to study the Sphinx Jacob would be there for Bella.

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought we'd last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby  
You got me going crazy

It was so true that he thought that he would have all the time in the world to confess his love for her.

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

No matter what her choices in life were, even if they hurt him (or killed him for that matter) he would stick by her.

I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance

Oh can't you see it baby  
You got me going crazy

It was true that if he was with Bella then he believed everything would fall into place but what if he wasn't always with Bella? Would this friendship really last or fall to shreds? Only time would tell.

The drive was too short. He pulled into an unloading zone.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I can at least take you to security."

"I'll be fine, babe. I love ya and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure, sure. I love you too."

They hugged quickly and she kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked away.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Put It In Perspective Part 3

**So another crazy short chapter but I really didn't want to combine this and the next chapter. Anyway, on to 'thank yous' and dedications: thank you to chefAssassin. A very special thanks to: sonyabrady1971, snowfire81, and madameXblack. This chapter is dedicated to: snowfire81.**

**Suggested story: **

**Rekindled Flame by ZizzyBelle**

**It's another Alex Rider fic.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehelpless**

One Week Later…

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know! I hadn't really decided whether I was staying or not."

Jacob had been devastated when he found out. The fact that he had to find out from Charlie just made it all worse.

"Listen, this is one of the most spectacular experiences that I could ever be offered. I mean how many people get offered this on the street? This is a great job, Jake, and an even better opportunity to grow as a person."

"I know. I'm proud of you. I'm glad that you're good at something and I'm even happier that you love it. I just wish that you didn't have to be so far away," his voice just barely letting the pain seep through.

"I know, I know. Just think though! I'll probably be the only one who gets to _live_ in Paris that came from Forks. You just don't get this chance very often if you come from a small town and I think that I'd be a fool to pass it up."

"_You have five minutes left for this call. To recharge this card, please call…."_said the automated voice over the line.

"Well, I have to go babe. It's your turn to call me next time, "he reminded her.

"I know. I'll call when I can, okay?"

She called three days later. She told him all about her job as a photographer's assistant for a low-key French magazine. She was proud that they had hired her even though she had little experience except the few classes and the pictures she'd taken around Forks and La Push. She just had a knack for putting things into perspective. She had no idea how long she would be there. It was only until they found a qualified replacement (or so they said). This was how Bella's two and a half week vacation turned out to be _two and a half years long._

**I know you probably all hate me now so please by all means tell me how much by leaving a very spirited REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11: I Miss You

**Hey! So I'm hoping that this'll prevent me from being battered. :D Thank you to my new reviewers: BaNaNaWaffles and lildv274. A very special thanks to my repeat reviewers: bbtasha, madameXblack, JaCoB's LoVeR, and sonyabrady1971. This chapter is dedicated to snowfire81.**

**Here's the suggested story: **

**Written in the Stars by Eclipseofthetwilightmoon**

**This one is Twilight and it is sooo well written! I wish I could write as well as her.**

**Ciao!**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 11: I Miss You

One Year after Bella Left-

Jacob was heartbroken but he was determined to be well prepared for when Bella returned. He would be a man. This meant getting a good job. He did the only thing he knew how to. It got around that he was a great mechanic for a great price. Soon he had his own unofficial business. He made good money doing what he loved to do.

He built an apartment onto the garage so that he could have his own place but also be close to Billy. The only thing missing was the bell-like laugh coming from the corner where she usually sat and watched him work.

Flashback

"_Don't you ever get bored just watching me?"_

"_No way! I love watching you put broken stuff back together," and he'd never know that she was thinking of herself at this point._

"_It's like surgery! You're a car doctor. What parts of the car are you are you fixing now Doctor Jake?"_

"_The engine which is basically the…heart, I guess."_

"_If the engine is the heart then what part is the…" she faded off._

"_Well, how do you know it's a boy?"_

"_Jake! You have a dirty mind!"_

"_Yeah, right! I know you way too well! It's exactly what you were thinking, Bells!"_

_They laughed so hard that they both had tears running down her face._

End of Flashback

He shook his head and rolled himself back under the car. She'd been gone a year and he still thought of her all the time. Every other memory was of her; her laughter, her eyes, her secret smile, her voice, her everything. It was in his house, his car, his room, his garage, his head, he even saw her face in his coffee once and he almost choked himself to death. It was all Bella.

The phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jacob."

"It's me, Em. You still have those hiking boots I borrowed from you?"

"What hiking boots?"

"The boots you borrowed like a year ago and never gave back."

"Oh, yeah, those. I have them but you'll have to come here to get them because I'm pretty busy."

"Okay, be there in ten."

Jake wiped the grease from his hands and went into the main house (the one Billy lives in) to go dig the boots out of the deepest depths of his closet. Frankly, it was scary. He had decided to leave all of that stuff in the house since he never used it anyway.

Embry came just as he got them out.

"You may want to bang them on the floor a couple times. God knows what's in there."

He slapped them on the soles and something flew out. Jake knew what it was before it hit the floor. It was the camera that had one photograph on it. A picture of Bella Swan.

"I forgot that was in there."

"It's a picture of her isn't it?" it was obvious by the look on his face and the sound of his voice.

"Yes."

"Jake have you tried to go out with other girls since she's been gone?"

"Yep, three times actually. There was Carrie. She was nice, beautiful, and brainless. Lacy was nice but I called her Bella by accident and she slapped me, she looked like a giraffe too. Jennifer was pretty and smart but also jumped me as soon as I picked her up so that ended pretty quickly."

"Maybe you needed to be jumped."

"I don't do the pointless sex thing, Em. It doesn't set right with me. Dude, I know you don't want to be here yapping about my problem when I know that whatever you're doing has to do with Amy. Get going, your woman is waiting for you."

Later…

He was holding the developed photograph in his hands, sitting on a bench at the park, next to an old man who was feeding the birds.

The picture was perfect. She was laughing hard. Her was over her shoulders and few strands had fallen into her face. There was a glint in her eyes, she looked so young and carefree. It caught the essence of Bella. As well as a photograph could at least.

"She's very pretty. What's her name?" came a voice that was surprisingly young for a man so old.

"Bella."

"It looks like it fits her well."

"It does. When she laughs, it sounds like little bells all over."

"Have you proposed yet?"

"Actually, she's just my best friend."

"I'm reckoning that you wish she was more than that."

"Well…" he trailed off.

"I had the same dilemma with my wife for a long while," the little old man said.

"What happened that made her your wife?"

"I made the best decision of my life, son, I told her how I felt."

"Well, the only problem with that plan is that she's been in Paris for last year."

"Pray that she comes back and don't hesitate to make her yours if she does."

"Thanks," he said as he nodded slowly, "One more question: Were you happy with your wife?"

"By the time I told her how I felt, she had six months left to live. Five months after we got married the cancer took her from me but those five months were the best I've ever known in all my 84 years."

"So you didn't regret it?"

"No, never. There are only two things that I regret. The first is not getting to prove my love for her longer. There's a saying that says: It takes three seconds to say that you love a person, three hours to explain it, and three lifetimes to prove it. The second thing is making that promise to her to feed these damn birds at least once a week."

"Why do you do it if you hate it?"

"When you love someone as much as I loved her, you do things like this for them just to see them happy or if they aren't here anymore you do it because it lets them live on in your memory."

'Thanks a lot Mr….."

"Mr. Michaels"

Jacob nodded and stood up. He pocketed the picture and made a promise to himself. When Bella got back from Paris than he would tell her exactly how he felt.

_I don't mind spending everyday out in the corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile-_

He flicked open his cell phone, cutting off his ring tone and said, "Hey Bells, I was just thinking about you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. A lot."

**REVIEW!!!! Yea! He's finally got the courage!**


	13. Chapter 12: News from Forks and

**Here we are! Chapter 12! I never thought that this story would get this far! :D Thank you to my new reviewer: ragauthier. Very special thanks to my repeat reviewers: sonyabrady1971, snowfire81, lildv274. This chapter is dedicated to bbtasha and madameXblack.**

**Here's the suggested story: **

**Scrawled Memories by WinterSparks**

**This one is Twilight as well.**

**Ciao!**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 12: News from Forks and Postcards from Paris

Time dragged by. Jake was getting more and more anxious. Bella kept saying that the job couldn't last too much longer. Then they started to drift apart. Jake stopped reminding her that it was her turn to call just so he would have an excuse to call her. He wanted to interrupt her life. She never returned his calls. When she answered her phone she sounded depressed. Finally after two months of that, he got the call he'd been waiting for since the day she left his sight.

"Can you come with Charlie to pick me up at the airport?"

Two Weeks Later-

"You're coming home in a few days!"

"Yep," she sounded genuinely happy but nervous.

"You are staying, right Bells? This isn't just some….visit?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Anything I should be worried about? You know body piercings, tattoos, excessive body hair?"

"Nope," she giggled nervously, "Nothing like that."

"You're high, nervous, or lying."

"Nervous. I haven't been home going on three years and…well it's big. It's a big good thing. I have to go but I can't wait to see you on Saturday, okay babe?"

Saturday-

He was giving himself a pep talk. This was everything he'd been waiting for, preparing for. He had money and an apartment. He had love to share with her. He just had to tell her how he felt. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy.

Charlie couldn't make it. He tried but he couldn't break free from work. They had a big (for Forks, at least) case on their hands right now.

Jacob was scanning the sidewalks of the international loading/unloading zones. Then he saw a woman that couldn't be Bella waving at him. He pulled into a vacant space. He got out and helped her with her bags then he hugged her…tight.

"Can't…breathe…Jake."

"Sorry it's just great to see you finally."

She smiled.

"I missed that smile."

"I missed you too Jake. A lot."

Some people honked at them wanting their parking space.

"We better get going. Do you want to grab a bite before we head home? I don't think Charlie will let you out of his sight once we get there and I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure! Actually that seems great. Wait! Where is Charlie?!"

So they went and sat at a restaurant. Jacob didn't even notice that he was staring at her. When she had left she had looked so different. Her hair was long now. Instead of it being straightened it was flowing down to her behind in pretty waves. Her body was that of a woman. Her lips were rosy and plump. Her cheeks had the ever present blush on them, even though she didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. Her eyes…her eyes were still a deep unending spiral of brown hues ranging from caramel to dark chocolate. Yet, they were different. They were troubled and excited with a fear hidden deep inside. But she was…_glowing_.

"You know, I'm starting to get self conscious."

"Oh, sorry, but you just look so…different."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's almost unsettling."

"Gee thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear. Anyway, who's to talk about different Mr. Bulging Bicep?"

He didn't know what to say even though he was glad she noticed so he said: "You wear your hair different."

"Oh, yeah, I just lost the time to straighten and cut it."

"So _how are you_?"

"Well, I'm…you know…I'm alive," she laughed.

He reveled in that. Those bells tugged on his heartstrings.

"What about you? I mean I could barely find time to talk in the last couple months. How are you and Billy and all the guys and the business and you know, everything?"

"I'm doing great, except everything just seems weird. I still haven't gotten used to you not being here. Billy, well, he's fine. He's slowing down lately. Embry's still going out with Amy. It seems like he's in it for the long haul. Quil is still the hot stuff on the rez. He's got a new girl every week. It seems like he's just waiting and maybe not for that long. He's had his eye on Emily's niece, Claire, since she moved in with them. You'll never guess what Paul got himself into. He's with Rachel and either way he's screwed. He stays with her and he'll regret it. He breaks her heart and he has to deal with me. She breaks his heart and well, that can't be good. Rachel actually left a couple days ago for her last semester in college. I guess that's pretty much everything."

"What about Charlie? Is he really as fine as he tells me he is? I worry about him all the time."

"I'm pretty sure he's doing well, great in fact. I have a feeling that there's a little 'something something' going on there."

"You're kidding! He didn't even tell me! I bet I know who it is though."

"Take a guess."

"Angelina Jolie?"

"Haha, what's your real guess?"

"Sue Clearwater?"

"Wow, you are good."

"I always thought that they'd make a cute couple and after Mom died it let him have the kind of freedom that Mom marrying again just didn't give him. I'm so glad that he can be happy."

"Sue's perfect for him. I don't think anyone could be more qualified to handle stern Chief Swan," Jake said with a smile.

They both laughed. Though Charlie was a softie, he never let anybody get off on anything.

"I got your postcards but I'm sure you have some things to tell me about Paris."

"Paris is…beautiful. There is a park that I used to walk to a couple blocks from my apartment called Parc de Simplicité or Simplicity Park. It has pretty little flowers and a small pond and ducks swim in it. Not a lot of people come to this park because it's so tiny but it's private and perfect. It is so peaceful and there is this gi-normous tree there and I used to sit under it and write. I filled up five notebooks under that tree. When you go to Paris you have to pick your favorite café. Mine was called Appréciez Juste or Just Enjoy. It is right between my park and my apartment. I went there for breakfast and coffee almost every morning before work. But…it was like a dream. It was never real to me. Forks will always be my home no matter where I travel in the future, which should be very little."

"So you're not disappointed that you came back?"

"Not at all, I want my life to grow here. Everything I want and love is here."

**SHE'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13: BOOM!

**A lot of people guessed that there was something going on with Bella. This chapter clears it all up. Only one person guessed what it was and this chapter is dedicated to her and she also gets a virtual cardboard cutout of a shirtless Jacob. :D Thank you to my new reviewer: KellyMarieH. Very special thanks to my repeat reviewers: KellyMarieH (she reviewed twice!), rgauthier, BaNaNaWaffles, madameXblack, sonyabrady1971, snowfire81, bbtasha, and lildv274. The person who this chapter is dedicated to and also the person who wins the virtual cardboard cutout of the shitless Jacob is……………KellyMarieH!**

**Here's the suggested story: **

**One Hundred Years of Snow by attica**

**It's a Twilight oneshot.**

**Ciao!**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 13: Boom!

Three Days Later…

Charlie was so happy to see her and soon it was very apparent that he was very in love.

"Sue and I are getting married," Charlie said nervously.

"I know," Bella said with a knowing grin.

"You…you know?"

"It's written all over your face, Dad. I'm really happy for you."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! I'm a lot more mature then that now Dad. I think it's great! You're so cute together and she's wonderful. I'll even have a new brother and sister. I know Leah's a little older and Seth's a few years younger but it's still great. How do they feel about it?"

"Leah is going to take a little convincing but Seth is very happy. He's still getting used to the fact that I'm going to be his stepfather. But even I need a little time to get used top that."

Later…

"I knew it!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for them."

They were just sitting in Jake's apartment. It was almost like old times. He had given her a tour. She'd seen the picture of her on his nightstand and asked about it.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, Jake."

"Me too," he was going to do it this time. He was going to tell her that he loved her, "But you go first."

"I want to move in with you."

This was going to be way easier than he thought. He must have looked stunned because she said, "With Charlie getting married, they'll need another room for Seth and there's something else too. You have every right to say no, I mean of course you do. It is your apartment, but I just thought that with the extra room it would be easier."

"Of course you can move in, Bells there's no reason to be nervous."

"Jake you need to hear this first."

"Whatever it is Bells, we'll get through it," he said noticing that she was starting to break down.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes that had un-fallen tears in them and said, "I'm pregnant Jake."


	15. Chapter 14: Mommy! Grandpa! Uncle?

**I'm just going to get on with it! :D Thank you to my new reviewers:** **SoMeWhErE iN tHe MiDdLe, Twihardfan15, edwardismypassion, GumyGrape5794, lunar126, and lalalalalaj. Very special thanks to my repeat reviewers: blah-blah-blahblahblahblah-bla, rgauthier, madameXblack, sonyabrady1971, KellyMarieH, BaNaNaWaffles, bbtasha, and snowfire81. This chapter is dedicated to: sonyabrady1971.**

**Here's the suggested story: **

**Unprotected by Grenadine**

**It's a Peter Pan.**

**Ciao!**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 14: Mommy! Grandpa! Uncle?

He opened his mouth several times to say something, anything but finally he just settled for falling heavily into his chair. He wanted to ask a question; any question that would keep his heart from breaking any further. But who was he kidding? His heart was completely broken already and had been ever since he saw her walk away at the Sea-Tac airport two and a half years ago.

Finally something snapped him out of his dazed state.

"I'm keeping it Jake!"

"Of course you are! How could you not?!"

"I'm two months along."

He settled for asking the one question that would probably kill him.

"Where's the father?"

"I...I don't know. He doesn't want anything to do with it though."

He nodded slowly, trying to take this all in while his chest felt like a rabid animal was trying to claw its way in.

"I know that this is a lot to deal with so if you say no I understand. It's almost too much for me. I just…I just need someone Jake. I can't handle this all on my own."

He never thought of saying no once.

"Bells, I'd never say no! We can add on another room for the nursery. I can build a crib…"

He went on making plans for a child that wasn't his, for a woman that wasn't his, and though they weren't his, he still loved them. Some men would resent that baby because it was a piece of the man that she'd made love to and maybe even loved but he loved it because it was a piece of _her_, the only one he could ever love.

Later…

Somehow she had to break the news to Charlie so she just said it.

"I'm moving in with Jake and I'm two months pregnant," she winced, waiting for the yelling.

His face turned pink, and then purple, and then red, then, "I'm going to kill Jake!"

"No, no, no! It's not Jake! That wouldn't even make sense! It's someone in Paris."

"Then why can't you stay here? Why would you move in with Jake?"

"It's easier with you and Sue getting married so soon. Jake has room and Seth will need my room for awhile. Come on…Grandpa."

He let a breath of air out as the weight of her words set in. This was it. The time in a man's life when he realizes one of the most important things in your life is about to change. He was going to be a grandpa. He wasn't _going_ to be a grandpa. He already _was_ a grandpa.

"I'm a grandpa."

She nodded, not sure whether this was going to help her case or not.

"Bella girl, I love you and because you love this baby, I love it too. I'm going to be there for you. I still don't understand though. Is the baby the reason you came home?"

"Yes and no. I was contemplating moving back a couple months before I got…pregnant. When I found out I was for sure then I wanted to be here with you and Jacob."

As if being called, Jacob walked in the house. Bella smiled and nodded just slightly as if showing Jake that Charlie hadn't pulled his gun.

"What about the father?" asked Charlie, again turning purple.

"Well, he uh, doesn't want the baby. He has other…plans. To be truthful, it was sort of a one night stand," Bella replied with an infamous pink blush.

"Well, it's truly settled. I'm a grandpa and my Bella girl is a mom and Jake, well you can be…Uncle Jake."

Great, Jacob thought. Uncle Jake, like he was Bella's brother! When the baby was actually born he'd see what could be done about that.

**I know it's short but it's slowing down because I only have until next chapter written so it might get fewer and far between for updates but I'm not quitting!!!!!!!!!!!!!…REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15: Car and Heart Mechanic

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write and it is a bit longer than the last two. What do you think??? :D Thank you to my new reviewers:** **Alice813 and be my sun. Very special thanks to my repeat reviewers:** **Twihardfan15, rgauthier, lalalalalaj, KellyMarieH, and snowfire81. This chapter is dedicated to JacobsxImprint. As always I love you guys and thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much!**

**Here's the suggested story:**

**A Life Rescued by IHateSnakes**

**It's a very long Bridge to Terabithia fanfiction.**

**Ciao!**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 15: Car and Heart Mechanic

The next week was interesting to say the least. Since Charlie and Sue's wedding was in a week, Bella was moving into Jacob's apartment right away. Every time he moved something of Bella's in he got excited again. She didn't have much; a dresser with her clothes in it, a small rocking chair that Billy had made for her when she first moved here, and a desk with an ancient computer. All there was besides that was some small personal items. She was leaving her twin bed at Charlie's for Seth in trade for a double bed, considering that she was going to be considerably larger in the coming months.

"Let me get that Quil," Bella said pointing at the plastic container in his hands.

"Sorry Bella, I'm under strict orders not to let you carry anything."

She let out a huff, blowing a few strands of hair from her brow. Jake watched amusedly as she stomped over to him.

"I can't lift _anything_?"

"Nope."

"Jake, I can't lift three pounds? I'm pregnant, not paralyzed from the neck down!"

"I know; that's why I have a job for you."

"You mean I actually get to do something? Oh goody!" she said sarcastically.

"Yes," he said, ignoring the tone in her voice," I know Quil, Embry, and Paul would appreciate a snack.

Bella took a step closer to him and asked," Would _you_ appreciate it Jacob?" she said looking up from under her lashes.

He swallowed and nodded.

She ubruptly stepped back from him and said," I'll see what I can do then, " and she scurried away tripping but not falling a couple times.

And Jacob stood there. Stunned. For ten minutes. Staring after her. She was…he was…it was…what in the hell _was _that? Was it anything at all? Was he making something out of absolutely nothing or was Bella Swan _flirting_ with him?

When he saw her later she acted like nothing had ever happened. Jacob thought that she must have meant nothing by it.

"Quil some of the things you say sound just like my friend Jules. He's a darling but says some of the most off the wall things," said Bella laughing.

Jacob's ears were heavily tuned into this conversation. 'Darling'? Who was this guy? Did he like Bella? Was Bella interested? _Was he the father_?

All of these questions he had and he didn't get the chance to ask them since conversation had shifted. Had he been listening to the conversation after he heard the word 'darling' and not starting to panicf, he would have heard one very important details regarding Jules.

"Jake, babe, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"Already having second thoughts about me moving in?" she asked half joking and half seriously worried.

"No! No, of course not honey."

"Well, everybody's leaving now. It's all official. I'm moved in."

He got up from his place on the ground, pulling her up as well and hugged her and kissed her hair.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry! Did I squeeze you too tight? Do you think I hurt the baby? Oh my god! The hospital, I'll take you!"

"Jake, breathe! I'm fine! I was just wondering."

"Oh, well, I'm just glad you're here with me."

She smiled widely and nodded her agreement.

Later…

"I'm heading to bed, okay?" Jake said.

"Alright."

Just as he closed his door, Jake's cell rang.

_Bad boys, bad boys._

_Whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys._

_Whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you something about Bella. The last week since she's been home, she's had terrible nightmares. Not like the ones she's had before. The first night she got home she screamed and screamed. I thought someone was in the house attacking her so I ran up there but no one was there. She just kept screaming and never even woke up. I had to shake her pretty hard shake."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so I just…Will you please take care of her? If there is anyone who can help her through whatever this is then it's you. I would be a dumbass if I thought I was the reason she came back."

"Of course, Charlie, I would do anything for her, you know that."

Charlie sighed and said," Yeah, I know Jake. I know exactly."

That night at one in the morning horrific, disfiguring screams filled the apartment. Jake ran quickly into the room and held Bella close, gently shaking her awake.

"Bella! Wake up!"

"Oh my god! Dear God, please don't!"

She was shoving at Jake.

"Bella! Honey! Wake up! It's Jake sweetheart! Open your eyes."

She slowly stopped struggling and opened her eyes. When she saw Jake she clutched at him, holding them together like he was her savior. Because Jacob Black was exactly that, he was her savior. He was the one who picked up every little shard of her world and put them back in just the right places. He was always there, wiping the tears away, because that was who he was: Jacob Black, car and heart mechanic.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16Past, Preasent, and Future

**Okay so I told you it would be awhile but not this long…I am so sorry but life got in the way of my writing. I had a lot of family problems get in the way and for awhile I didn't want to write because I was so depressed. I am feeling better now but I'm not sure how often I'll update. Sorry again! :D Thank you to my new reviewers: Light at the end of a tunnel, klarsen117,twilite4eva, and xXQuietSorrowXx. Very special thanks to my repeat reviewers: bbtasha, blah-blah-blahblahblahblah-bla, SoMeWhErE iN tHe MiDdLe,** **rgauthier,** **KellyMarieH,** **snowfire81,** **edwardismypassion, and madameXblack (btw, I try to never let my plot out madameXblack, ;)). To the anonymous ones: Girlie, Leila, and sarah Johnson. This chapter is dedicated to all of the anonymous reviewers out there! It means a lot! **

**Here's the suggested story:**

**Breathe Again by Ysar**

**It's a Bella/Jacob story. Really cute!**

**Ciao!**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 16: Past, Present, and Future

"Bella, why are the nightmares so bad? They were never this vivid before."

He was questioning her as she played with her soggy cereal.

"Pregnant women always have weird dreams," she laughed halfheartedly, knowing that Jake wasn't buying it.

She sighed and said, "Jake it's just not the right time. Just trust me on this one."

He stared at her hard.

"Okay, but when you're ready I'm here, okay babe?"

She nodded.

Later…

"When I say what I am about to say you cannot laugh or tease, okay?"

He shrugged and nodded.

She took a deep breath and said, "We need to go shopping."

"Okay."

"See this is why you're my best friend. You're great! Where are you going?"

"I have to do something before we leave."

"Oh, what?

"I'm marking this day on the calendar so I can look back and tell your grandchildren about the one time you ever suggested we go shopping."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "As I was saying, _this_ is the reason I stayed in Paris for two years."

"Just as long as I wasn't the reason you left. What are we shopping for anyway?"

"I need a dress to wear to the wedding on Saturday."

"The way this is being planned! Whoever heard of the reception being way more extravagant then the actual wedding?"

"You know how Sue and Charlie are, Jake. Neither of them likes the idea of being the center of attention, which is kind of unavoidable at the ceremony. They both are focusing on the family part. I think it's sweet."

"They really are perfect for each other."

She agreed wholeheartedly.

So are we, Jake thought sullenly. He had planned on telling her but with the baby on the way he didn't know how to approach it. There were so many things to consider. What if she was still hung up on the father, even if he did decide to go his own way? He could tell that something was bothering Bella, and he also knew that he would either find out by accident or she would finally breakdown but two things were absolute: One, she would be a wreck, and two, he would help her through it and to be strong.

Later…

When they got to the mall in Port Angeles, Bella started to get overwhelmed. She saw so many dress shops that she didn't know where to start.

"What do you wear to your dad's wedding? I've only been to one wedding in my entire life," she said, stressing.

"I remember that. We were like ten, right? It was my Aunt Sylvie's wedding. She went all out too, doves, ice sculptures, and giant flower arrangements. Do you remember when Embry dared Quil to lick the swan ice sculpture…"

"And his tongue got stuck and Billy had to use a hairdryer to thaw it? Yes, I remember," by this time they were both laughing.

"He freaked out at what you said! I'll never forget the look on his face when you said, 'You know what'll happen if that hairdryer doesn't work, right? Hypothermia will set in and they'll have to cut off your tongue.' You said it with a straight face!"

"I believed it! When I was seven, I came to visit Charlie for a week during winter break and I licked the hood of Charlie's cruiser because of the snow but the hood was frozen underneath and my tongue got stuck. Charlie told me the bit about hypothermia so I wouldn't do it again and I believed him for the longest time," she was red faced but still laughing.

"That is just so…Bella."

"Well, who else would you have me be?"

"Absolutely no one else but yourself. You are fantastic, wonderful, stubborn, clumsy, blushing Bella.

She laughed, "Don't think I didn't notice that three out of five of those things weren't the best qualities."

"I love that you fight for what you want, and I love to be there to catch you when you fall and I love to see you blush when I tease you," and I love you he almost added, but didn't at the last moment.

It seemed to be hanging off of every sentence. But he chose to ignore it.

"Thank you."

He shrugged and said, "We got here half an hour ago and we haven't entered one shop to look for your dress. Let's get down to business."

They entered the first shop they came to and the sale's lady started filling Bella's arms, but just as she would put some on, Jake would take them and carry them himself. His arms were soon full. Just as she was shoved into a dressing room by the frizzy-haired saleslady, Jake handed her one more dress.

"I don't think that it's even worth trying that on her. It's the wrong color for her…we'll say pasty skin and the top is made for someone…who has breasts. But if you really like that dress I'm sure I could compliment it really well for you. Do you remember me Jakey?" she said dragging manicured claws across her collarbone and smirking, trying to be flirtatious.

Jake leaned in close to her and said, "At least Bella has the brains to fill out her head which by the way, is more beautiful than yours will ever be, even with the best plastic surgery and Botox in the world. Yes, I remember you, Lauren Mallory. You would do well to remember this: trying to make Bella look bad to make yourself look better didn't work in high school, what makes you think that it would work now? I still won't sleep with you, or date you, or look twice at you. Now I would appreciate it if you left."

Lauren tossed her head forward and flounced off. She was embarrassed but soon forgot as she latched on to another guy that was innocently trying to look at something for his wife's anniversary. Poor sap never saw Lauren coming.

Five minutes later Bella called him over to the door of her room. She threw the gowns over top of it, the unexpected force of it almost knocking him over.

"There is no way in hell I'm _ever_ going to wear those. I'm going to my father's wedding, not a funeral!"

Jacob chuckled lightly.

"So you want to try a different shop?"

"I've got one more to try on and then we can go."

A moment later she came out with dress in hand. It was the same dress he picked out. He was a little disappointed that she didn't like it.

"Another store then?"

"No, this is the dress. It's…perfect. I look half way decent."

Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Bells, you can't say that stuff around me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"All that about being down on yourself and the next time you say anything like it then I'm just going to walk away."

She was frustrated with him but she'd thank him in the future for teaching her self-respect.

They decided to go eat something at the food court. Bella wanted Chinese so they got it and went to sit down.

"So…I heard you talk to Lauren in the dressing room.

"Yeah?"

"It was a little harsh Jake."

"Harsh? Bella, do you even remember what she put you through in high school?"

"I remember better than anybody. It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there. It doesn't matter now though. We were in high school when all that came down, and were adults now. Saying that I have mosquito bite size boobs doesn't hurt anymore, it just reminds me that I've grown and she's stayed the same immature person."

"I know what you mean Bells, but God! I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to protect you, no matter what. I can't stand it when someone hurts you; I start to see red actually," he said grinning.

"You are such a goofball!"

"But I'm your goofball?" he gave her a toothy grin.

The rest of lunch went by peaceably. On the drive home Bella's mind was on something and Jacob was dying to know what.

"If you are that worried about it then I'll…I don't know…call Lauren and apologize," anything for her, he thought.

"Hm? Oh, hell no, I'm not that nice," she said smirking.

"Oh well, thank God. You seem to be thinking pretty hard."

"Well, I just…will you stop the car…and shut your mouth, it is not the baby. I want to tell you something really important."

He pulled over.

"I love you Jake."

Oh my God! This was it! His heart rose up.

"You are the best friend a person could have, Jake."

And then his heart sank back down.

"You do so much for me Jake. When we were eight you helped me to get through my mom's death. We went through puberty together. You saved me from people like Lauren Mallory and Dylan Snyder. When we were just starting out as adults you saved me again, but this time from myself. Even now you stuck with me for two and a half years while I went out into the world to see what was there, only to come to the realization that my world was here with you and Charlie. Now I'm having a baby and I'm scared to death but you're here and I feel safe and I think that I might be able to do this. I feel like I owe everything to you…and what do you get? A distraught girl, that will soon be a single mom living with you. I don't know what to give you. Even if I did give you something it wouldn't nearly be enough."

"You don't understand Bella. You see when I was eight I fell and I scrapped my knee and you put a band-aid on it. When we were in high school you went to every dance with me when I couldn't get a date. You helped me have the confidence in myself to start my garage. You add meaning to my life. Just by being there. You see when two people are in any kind of relationship they have a partnership where each of them gives what the other person needs at the right time. I needed that band aid and you needed a hug. I needed a date and you needed a protector. You need strength and I need confidence."

"Thank you."

"That's just what I needed," he grinned at her."

"You could have gotten dates to those dances."

"Psh, yeah but they just wouldn't do. All my friends thought you were hot, smart, and…hot. You gained me popularity points. In fact, I'm pretty sure Quil still has a crush on you."

They both laughed.

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
